


First Time

by evamalia



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evamalia/pseuds/evamalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College-aged Touka's first intimate experience almost ruins her entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

It was 3:37 AM on a calm Friday night; Touka was sure she was done for.

Long black hair fell over her face as she plopped herself onto the messy and sweat-stained bed and covered her body with the thick comforter that was once settled on the floor. This was supposed to be one of the best nights of her life, or at least that's how she was looking forward to seeing it. But alas, the way things were going, it was either going to be the worst or her last.

Her eyes are what gave her away: turning black and crimson in the heat of the moment, when her tongue had just started to taste the salty flesh between the legs of her longtime girlfriend, Yoriko, for the first time. It was exciting, exhilarating; she knew she should've done better to control herself, but it couldn't be helped. The moment was one she'd been looking forward to for weeks, months, years. Even after she realized her ghoul eyes were revealed, her mouth wouldn't stop teasing, licking, suckling the sensitive skin. The high-pitched whines, gasps, and moans of her human companion rang out in their dorm room and she desperately wanted to hear more. Not even when she was positive the girl underneath her took notice of her eyes did she stop. If this would be one of her last moments, she wanted to make it count. And now it's a moment she'll likely be imprisoned or killed for.

Five or six explosive orgasms later was when Touka finally ceased her lewd actions, moving away from Yoriko's nude form, turning to face the other side of the bed, and covering herself completely with the once-forgotten comforter, fully aware of what she'd done and the consequences of her actions. Sure, she could’ve run away - and she probably could've gotten away too - but the will to do so just wasn't there. For the moment, she was content to just be in the same room as the love of her life, to breathe the same air riddled with the scent of sweat and feminine juices. The clock was ticking and all that was left to do was wait for Yoriko to pick up her cell phone and report her to the Commission of Counter Ghoul.

"Touka-chan..."

The sweet and unsure voice of the human girl was what broke the silence, still breathing rather heavily from her multiple climaxes. Squeaks and creaks of the mattress could be heard from under the false security of Touka's blanket. When shifted to face her and peeked out from under her safe haven, the first thing to meet her was a familiar smile, beaming with even more light and love than ever before.

Soft eyes cleared up to reveal their natural, rich olive color. "You're really good at that!" she exclaimed. In one determined movement, the blanket was pushed aside. She moved in quickly, before Touka had a chance to cover herself again, and planted her mouth directly on those of the ghoul's. Her action was rewarded; Touka's face, once pallid with fear and anxiety, was now flushed with shock and embarrassment. However, she chose not to pull away, but instead to enjoy the feeling of Yoriko's delicate lips against her own and allow her to take in bits of her own juices that were still left on the ghoul's face.

And then Touka came back to her senses. She abruptly pulled away, which triggered an instinctual mewl of disappointment from Yoriko, and reposition herself sitting on the side of the bed furthest away from her girlfriend. She already wrapped herself back up in the thick fabric to sulk.

"Touka-chan," Yoriko started once again, breaking the short silence although much more hesitantly, "what triggers that exactly?" A lump caught in Touka's throat because she could even begin to answer. It was the first spoken acknowledgement of her eyes and she was terrified. There was no correct way to answer that wouldn't potentially end badly. "I've seen some of the specials on ghouls, but I'd like to hear directly from one instead..."

Touka briefly glanced toward the human; she was nervously playing with a lock of her strawberry blonde hair while still lying on her belly on top of the bed sheets, not bothering to cover up at all. In just those few seconds, Touka was able to visually trace over the curves of flesh on her body. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have been with her. Memories of Yoriko's confession right after their high school graduation, complete with one of her home-cooked dishes, flooded her mind. She swallowed.

"It usually happens when a ghoul is hungry or using their kagune, but it can also be triggered by general excitement or intense emotions."

"What kind of kagune do you have?"

The dark-haired girl bit her lip. Just how many questions did she have? Couldn't she just turn her in already? "Ukaku," she replied curtly.

A momentary silence was followed by a sudden shift as Yoriko lifted her head up in realization.

"That looks like wings... right?"

"Right."

"Can I see it?"

Touka sighed, "I'm sorry... but no." She wasn't sure how to feel about a question like that. Of course she couldn't show her right now, indoors where their belongings were strewn about, but would there even be a-

"That's okay! Maybe some other time then?"

A confused expression. "Huh?"

"I'm not going to report. You know that, right?" The blonde crawled over to her girlfriend's blanket shelter and wrapped her arms around her from behind, "So there's plenty of time for you to show me in the future."

Water began to escape for Touka's eyes, shifting from their ghoul form to her usual ocean blue; the liquid streamed down her cheeks with little sign of stopping. Just moments before, she was so scared, terrified even. Yoriko would've been completely justified if she'd screamed, hit her, told her to go away and never come back, report her, anything, after being fooled into thinking she was friends with a normal human for so many years.

"I'm supposed to kill you, Yoriko," she wept, not bothering to wipe the tears away as she spoke. "I'm so supposed to kill you, get rid of the body, pretend this never happened... but I can't. No matter how much I had to prepare myself for it should this day come, I knew I could never do it. You mean so much to me. Taking you from this world would be an unforgivable crime."

She choked her words for a moment as Yoriko nuzzled her face into her neck in a quiet attempt to comfort and reassure her. Still, she continued. "I'm a monster, Yoriko. I kill people. I eat people. It's the only way I can live. And now that you know-"

"Touka-chan," Yoriko interrupted, her voice muffled against the skin of Touka's neck, "I'm really sorry for making you eat my cooking."

A snort escaped the ghoul girl's mouth and she soaked a spot on the blanket with tears in an attempt to dry her eyes. How silly. She was confessing all these horrible things to her, pouring the entirety of her heart out, and all the blonde could think about was a few meals she shouldn't have eaten. "It's okay, Yoriko. Seeing me enjoy your food made you happy; that's all that mattered to me." A small smile graced her visage-

"- I did it because I love you."

Touka hummed softly to herself before turning beet-red upon realizing how casually she said that. Fortunately for her, Yoriko had already fallen asleep against her, snoring lightly with the most peaceful look on her face. Beaming down at her slumbering form, Touka carefully laid Yoriko back down on the bed and tucked her. She wasn't very tired herself, the stress of almost being picked apart by Doves still sticking with her if only for a short time, so she planned on studying a bit in the living area.

Of course, before doing so, she planted a soft kiss on Yoriko's forehead and whispered "good night" to the girl of her dreams.


End file.
